Adventures of Berk
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: My second attempt at the sequel to my story The Return. Stoick is gone and now Hiccup faces the challenge of being chief without the guidance of his father. But he has his mother now and a new friend that will not only reveal more about dragons and the disappearance of Night Furies, but also help in making life easier on Berk. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1: A New Face

AN: Right... so if you read my other stories you might know that this is the second story getting a reboot. But this story really needed it. I don't know how it went from a HTTYD story to a crack-humor crossover. Anyway, enjoy.

Story:

Two black figures stood atop a stone pillar above the ocean. "So, who's it this time?" asked one of them "A Viking chief. Died protecting his son." said the other causing the first's body to stiffen "An honorable way to go." he said in a more serious tone. Out of nowhere a scythe appeared in the second figure's hand "You know Grim, although Vikings were barbarians, they have their moments when you can really respect them." The Grim Reaper chuckled and turned to his friend "Everyone, no matter how bad they are or were, have their moments." "So, mind telling me why I'm here?" "His friends, family and village wanted him to be seated next to their gods." "-Sigh- I'll talk to Odin and Thor, we'll discuss this then." said the figure before jumped onto a small boat.

Berk

After the recent death of their chief, the usual happy atmosphere of Berk had disappeared. Although they now had Hiccup as chief, he was the one most hurt by his father demise. He locked himself in his room, not letting even Toothless inside. He was lost, confused, without his father's guidance he felt like understanding how the village worked was more complicated than ever.

"Hiccup! Open up!" yelled Astrid banging on his door "You've been in there for a week. You haven't eaten at all." she paused, gathering her thoughts and then "Please Hiccup, you're making me cry." Not even a second passed before the door opened wide. Before he could react, Astrid pounced on Hiccup pinning him to the ground. "WHAT! THE! HELL! DO! YOU! KNOW! HOW! WORRIED! I! WAS!" she yelled as she punched him. "Seriously! Again with the punching! I thought we were past this!" he yelled back.

A few minutes later, after Astrid expressed her frustrations physically, they began to talk normally "I'm just scared that I'll be a horrible chief. I've already failed. A chief puts his village before his own problems." "Look Hiccup. No one blames you. You lost your father and they all understand that it's hard to accept it. But we're also worried about you. You didn't even let Toothless see you. He would have gone crazy with worry if it wasn't for your mom." Hiccup smiled "I've been a bad friend as well." he then felt a sharp pain on his cheek, he placed his palm on it and looked at Astrid. Shocked that she slapped him. "Stop blaming yourself! Now I'll tell you this once! You'd better get off your ass and outside in five minutes or I'm telling Snotlout you think he's better than you." Hiccup's eyes widened "What! If you do that it would boost his ego and I'll never hear the end of it!" "Then you'd better get changed." she said, exiting the room. Hiccup chuckled "What would I do without that girl."

Harbor

A teenage boy stood atop the mast of a small sail boat as it approached the shore. It was obvious that the boat was sinking because when it reached it, the boy was able to step off the mast and onto the harbor. He continued walking until a Viking stopped him "Hey kid where do you think you're going." "Oh! Of course! How much for repairing my boat." "Huh?" "Oh well! Here, I'm more than sure this is enough, don't worry I'll only be staying for a few days." He handed the man a few gold coins and walked off, the Viking too mesmerized by the coins to stop him.

The boy walked through the village writing different things in his notebook, observing everything he saw. Everything was fine until he knocked into someone causing him to drop his notebook. He looked down and saw that he knocked down a young blond woman. "My apologies, Miss." he said as he offered her his hand. She accepted and was pulled to her feet "No, it's alright. I wasn't looking were I was going." she replied "Oh here's your..." she was about to hand him his notebook back before she noticed that there were sketches of all the dragon related things they had in the village. "Astrid, there you are." said a young man as he approached them. "Hiccup, take a look at this." the girl now know as Astrid said as she handed him the notebook. "It seems like I caught a spy." she said "Spy?!" said the teenage boy "Who sent you?!" yelled Astrid placing her axe next to his neck. "Hey! Easy! I'm not a spy!" "Then who are you?" asked Hiccup. The boy bowed and said "Dan, at your service, collector of knowledge from all over the world, adventurer and inventor." "Why are you copying all of our dragon related devices." "You guys are not the only ones on the planet with dragon problems. But you are the first to make friends with them." "You're not shocked?" "Yeah, but I'm also happy, I'm a pacifist." "A what?" "A person who hates violence." "Oh, that explains why it doesn't exist in our vocabulary." said Hiccup "I'm sorry I didn't ask. Honestly I don't know why I'm shocked. You're not the only ones who have a problem with sharing their knowledge. So... How much?" he asked pulling out a lot of gold coins "What are those?" asked Astrid "What do you mean? This is standard currency." said Dan "Uh... What?" said Hiccup "Don't tell me you people have not evolved yet in economics." "In what?" "Oh boy. Looks like you also need a few pointers." he said as he began to explain basic economics to them.

End Chapter

AN: Hell Yeah For Summer Vacation! So what do you think? Remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Mess With My Shit!

Valhalla

"So, do we have a deal?" the black figure asked the tall blond man "I guess so. Though you're going a long way to do this for a person you don't know." As the figure walked away he said "I've seen what the man has done in the past and it does not please me, but he really tried to fix his mistakes. Along with his final sacrifice I believe he deserves this, Thor." Thor smiled "The offer still stands." he said "And I will continue to turn it down." the figure replied, disappearing.

Berk

Dan finally finished explaining to Hiccup and Astrid how money worked "Ingenious." said Hiccup "What was ever wrong with trading yaks?" asked Astrid "Yeah well, a lot of people will disagree with you." replied Dan "And you're saying you travel around the world collecting this knowledge and sharing it with everyone?" asked Hiccup "Yup, even drew a map of everything." "Really!? I've been working on a map myself." "If you like I'll give you mine so you can complete yours." "Really?" "Yeah, that's what I do. I'd give it to you right know if I had it." Dan said "Wait, where is it?" "Well, during my travels I was attacked by pirates and since it was clear that the ship was not going to make it, I hid my collection on a small island not far from here. We can go right now if we had a ship." The Berkians burst out laughing "Really? You saw our dragons and still think we still need a ship." "Can your dragons carry a few tons of irreplaceable knowledge without risk of them falling in the ocean?" "Sure, we just need to get the rest of our group and we'll be ready to go."

A While Later

The Dragon Riders flew over the ocean heading towards the island Dan showed them on Hiccup's map. "Remind me again why we're helping this guy find some books?" asked Snotlout "Maybe 'cause the knowledge he has will help the village, we might even be able to find a way to replace your brain. Oh wait! You don't have one." said Fishlegs "Oooooh, BURN!" yelled the twins. "There!" said Dan, who was flying with Hiccup. They landed on the island and started to look around. "So where did you hide it all." "In a cave." "Ha! What an idiot! You do know that anyone can steal it right?" said Snotlout, feeling proud of himself. They stopped in front of a giant boulder "That's why I hid it behind this." "Yeah right, no way a skinny guy like you could move a boulder like that. You're like Hiccup when we were fifth teen." Dan didn't answer him, but instead he walked next to it and placed his shoulder onto it, pushing it out of the way. The Berkians remained gob smacked, "So is he always an asshole or is it just me?" asked Dan "Nah, he just thinks his the greatest thing that happened to this world." replied Astrid "Nah, that honor goes to indoor plumbing (AN: Hey, it's my fic I can do whatever the hell I want, also this happens around 1500-1600 A.D., yeah, yeah I know Vikings lived during the 8th and 11th century but fuck that shit, I wasn't that good at history anyway, so expect some references to The Renaissance)". The group entered the cave and started looking around at the different but mesmerizing objects stored in it. "Honestly look at this junk." said Snotlout as he threw a pot in the air, unfortunately he did not catch it. The pot shattered on contact with the cold ground and the moment the sound reached Dan's ears the room got ten degrees colder. He turned around slowly and to put it simply, had a look that could even scare Toothless. In a flash he appeared in front of Snotlout, grabbing him by his neck and raising him above the ground. Snotlout struggled but Dan's grip tightened. "Listen and listen well. I fought, killed and nearly died for everything that is here. I appreciate the help but know this, mess with my stuff and I'll kill everyone and burn your village to the ground. IS! THAT! CLEAR!" adding more pressure with each word. "Yes sir." choked out Snotlout "Great, then let's pack this stuff and go." said Dan dropping him. "I think I'm in love." said Ruffnut "Ew, you fall in love way too often." her brother told her.

Berk

Hiccup led Dan to a small empty house in the village "Alright, this will be your home." "Don't make any plans Hiccup, I'm not staying forever." "Still it'd be nice to have a safe place to return to and store everything you collect." Dan looked around "Hmm, I'll think about it. But I have a few requirements." "Sure, whatever you need." "A dragon." "Really? That's it." "Look Hiccup I don't know if you get it but you guys are the first people to be at peace with them. Plus I'll get around faster." "No, of course we'll give you a dragon, that has to be the smallest thing you could ask for." "Alright then. I guess Berk has a new resident." They finished moving all of the crates into Dan's house and started walking towards the great hall. "So, any plans." "I guess I'll help you guys set up different things then I'll find something else to do." They opened the giant door which led to the great hall and were surprised by loud cheers and clapping. "Uh, is this normal?" asked Dan "They're just happy to finally see their chief." said Astrid "Chief?" asked Dan as he looked towards Hiccup "You're the-" "Yup." "You seem pretty young to me." "Life's short." "Fair point."

The rest of the night was a celebration for "Hiccup's Awakening" as the villagers called it and the arrival of the new member of Berk's population.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, it makes an author happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan: Hey everyone.

Sarah: Hey.

Dan: Where have you been?

Sarah: Just visiting a friend of yours.

Dan: Who?

Sarah: Lurch.

Dan: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Sarah (pulls out clipboard): Blow up his house? Check. Blow up his workplace? Check. Bury him alive? Check.

BOOM! A human sized hole appeared in the wall. Sarah looked out of it and saw Dan running at Mach 10 Speed

Dan: HANG ON BUD I'M COMING.

Sarah: Is he really going to travel half the globe for a friend? Maybe I should make some friends... Nah!

Story:

Hiccup walked through the village thinking about the talk he had with Dan.

Flashback

"Can't we just explain the system to the village and start there." asked Hiccup "Hell no! Look Hiccup it took half a century to create a steady economic system and even longer to get it implemented. It won't take a century but it will take a few years." Hiccup made a upset face "Hey don't blame me. Literally everyone has to learn this stuff and we need people who are experts to lead the system. It would be easier if we simply made it a subject for the school." "You mean the Dragon Academy?" "No dumbass, I mean the place where kids learn things like math." "Oh! We don't have those." "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!"

End Flashback

Hiccup could not believe what he had learned from Dan in just a few hours. Dan told him how the village was full of things that could literally change the world. He explained although he had met a lot of intelligent during his travels and saw marvelous inventions, everything Hiccup had created was revolutionary. Hiccup didn't know if he should feel proud or shocked. "Don't let it go to your head. You might have a lot of revolutionary devices here but you don't have a lot of other things." Dan told him "Then it's good we have you."

Hiccup sat on a hill looking at his home. "How you feeling?" asked Astrid "Shockingly, happy. I feel like I have something I can surpass, now with this knowledge I have a general idea of what exists in this world, this might be the greatest thing that happened." "That and meeting your mom." "True, how is she." "She's been helping around the village, misses your dad a lot, but always has a smile on her face seeing everyone getting along." "That's good." "Come on." said Astrid as she pulled him up "Let's go see her." She grabbed onto his arm as they walked, searching for Valka. They found her hiding near Dan's house "Mom? What are you-" "Shh. Look." They watched as Dan worked, he was preparing his own shop. He told them that if he was going to live on Berk he was going to make a place to work, although he was not sure what to do with it. Though there was someone who was helping him, the person or dragon was Toothless. Dan hammered at the boards handed to him by the black dragon and thanked him for his help, scratching him under his chin, somehow knowing that the dragon loved getting scratched there. "Unbelievable." Hiccup thought out loud "I have never seen someone earn a dragons trust so fast that they would help him like this." "Hiccup, this is a sign that other people than our village can learn how to be at peace with dragons." his mother told him "Yeah, but why are you watching him?" asked Astrid "Can't trust anyone in the beginning." Astrid looked weirdly at her and then at Hiccup, who shrugged his shoulders "Dragon logic." "He reminds me of you, you know." "How so." "Well, he looks like you, but younger and with shorter hair." "No he doesn-" "Yeah he does." interrupted Astrid "He looks almost exactly the same as you when we were fifth teen, just remove the freckles, some hair and add some muscles." "Hey! I had muscles!" Astrid burst out laughing "And Snotlout was smarter than a yak." she said sarcastically "So how long are you guys going to hide there." said a voice. They looked up and saw Dan and Toothless looking at them. "Well, I have to say you are a natural at gaining a dragon's trust." said Hiccup "Well your Black Lightning here is a unique dragon, I'll give you that." "Black Lightning?" "That's another name other people gave to their species." "You mean there are more out there?!" "Yeah, hundreds, maybe even thousands. Why?" "Well, you see, Toothless here, we thought he was the last of his kind." "Nah... They're much too powerful to be extinct, I know that much." "You seem to be talking from experience." said Astrid "Oh yeah, I'm familiar with their handiwork." He took a deep breath and sighed "They were the ones who wiped out my home." Hiccup, Astrid and Valka were taken aback by this revelation "And yet you didn't try to kill Toothless." said Valka making Dan turn white from shock "No! Why would I do that!" "I thought you'd have a vendetta against them." "I live by the saying: Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." "Almost everything that exits your mouth will make almost every Viking laugh." joked Hiccup. Dan frowned "Well fuck you-" "Kidding. Though you're really pushing the pacifist personality." "Let's see, I saw a lot of fucked up shit caused by violence, poor people looting bodies of soldiers who died in battle, a woman getting killed when she asked some men to help her dying son, need I say more?" "Well... that escalated quickly." said Hiccup "But seriously now, what do you think about getting your own dragon now?" "Sure!" "So what kind of dragon do you want." "A hybrid of-" "Hybrid?" "Yeah, you know a combination of two kinds of dragons." "Those exist!" "Oh sweet mother of Thor."

End Chapter

Sarah: You're back earlier than I anticipated, so how'd it go?

Dan: Great! I managed to turn back time and rebuild the places you destroyed. I also avoided a lawsuit and got Lurch before he ran out of air, (Sarcastically) how was your day?

Sarah: Eh, uneventful.

Dan: Someday you'll regret this.

Sarah: We'll see.


End file.
